The seven elementary Hyenas
by Gechset13
Summary: Sieben Hyänen beherrschen jeweils ein Element, wie Feuer, Wasser, Wind und Erde und kämpfen gegen böse Bestien in Tiergestalten, um diesen Planeten zu retten
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1: Die Legende beginnt

Seit grauer Vorzeit wird in den verschiedensten Hyänen-Clans die Legende von 7 Hyänen erzählt, die jeweils ein Element beherrschen. Diese Elemente sind Feuer, Wasser, Wind und Erde. Viele Jungtiere spielten die Legenden nach und taten dabei so, als wären sie die Legendären Elementar-Hyänen.

Eine junge Hyäne, die in einem abgeschiedenen Clan lebt, kannte diese Legende ebenso. Sie hasste die aber, denn sie beherrschte das Feuer. Um ihre Kräfte geheim zu halten, verkroch sie sich immer in eine Feuersteinhöhle, um dort ein bisschen für sich zu sein und ihre verhassten Kräfte zu testen, ohne dass jemand das mitbekommt oder verletzt wird.

Zudem wollte sie nicht, dass Löwen, Geparden, Windhunde oder andere Tiere was von den Kräften mitbekamen, was in Kämpfe ausgeartet hätte. Der jungen Hyäne war klar, dass die Welt, in der sie lebte, gefährlich war. Wilde Kreaturen, die in Tiergestalt umherschweiften, rissen auf brutale Art und Weise ihre Beute. Man konnte fast annehmen, dass sie nur zum Spaß und Zeitvertreib töteten, wie die Menschen und nicht, um ihren Hunger zu stillen.

Raw starrte gelangweilt in das Lagerfeuer, welches sie für sich entfacht hat, während draußen vor der Höhle ein regelrechter Monsun losbrach. Viel zu früh, kam es ihr in den Sinn. Nur kam sie so nicht raus. Sie mochte den Regen nicht wirklich gern. Er konnte ihre Flammen löschen und brachte darüber hinaus nur Kälte. In einem kleinen See oder Fluss zu baden war was völlig anderes.

Da sie nun sich selbst wegsperrte, kam ihr wieder der Wortlaut der Legende in den Sinn. Wenn man sie rausrechnete, dann blieben nur noch sechs Hyänen übrig. Hyänen aus verschiedenen Clans und Arten. Mit dem Gedanken, sich vielleicht doch auf die Suche nach denen zu machen, um die Bestien in Tiergestalt in ihre Schranken zu weisen, schlief sie schließlich ein.

Tage später regnete es immer noch.

Doch irgendwas lag in der Luft. Ein Geruch, den sie bislang nicht kannte. Eine fremde Hyäne. Sie gehörte nicht zu ihrem Clan.

Raw setzte sich widerwillig in Bewegung. Raus in die Kälte, raus in den Regen, der ihr nicht behagte.

Der Wind trieb ihr den Geruch weiterhin in die Nase und er wurde immer Stärker.

Sie lief mehrere Tage und entfernte sich immer mehr vom Revier ihrer Familie. Sie musste aber weiter. Wenn sie recht behalten sollte, dann würde sie jemanden treffen, der dasselbe Schicksal inne hatte, wie sie.

Sie näherte sich der afrikanischen Küste. Salzgeruch brannte in ihrer empfindlichen Nase, sodass sie versuchte es mit der Pfote wegzumachen.

„Na sieh mal einer an. Eine Hyäne aus der Steppe", drang ihr eine Stimme ans Ohr.

„Wer bist du?" Raw kam der fremden Hyäne vorsichtig näher. „Dein Geruch…dein Geruch reichte bis zu mir."

„Ach ja?" Die fremde Hyäne hüllte sich in Wellen, die sie schützten und gleichzeitig auf Raw eine seltsame faszinierende Wirkung ausübten. „Wie heißt du, Kleines?"

„Ich bin Raw", antwortete sie, noch immer vom Wasser mitgerissen. Sie kam etwas näher und spie etwas Feuer auf einen dornigen Busch, der sofort Feuer fing.

„Kein Wunder, dass du mich erschnüffeln konntest. Du hast dieselben Kräfte wie ich…naja, fast. Ich bin Titana. Ich beherrsche das Wasser, also komm mir besser nicht zu nahe, Püppchen. So gesehen bin ich dein Natürlicher Feind."

„Titana also…dann kennst du auch die Legende, oder?"

Die Angesprochene knurrte verächtlich. „Klar kenne ich die! Wer kennt sie nicht? So eine dämliche Frage kann auch nur von einer kleinen Spinnerin kommen, deren Fell sich noch nicht vollständig verfärbt hat."

Raw belächelte sie nur. „Bist auch nicht älter als ich…blas dich nur nicht so auf."

Titana fletschte die Zähne und scharrte angriffslustig mit den Pfoten über den Boden. „Pass auf, Püppchen! Sonst endest du als Geierfutter!"

„Wir sind keine Feinde. Ich will dir nicht mal dein Territorium streitig machen, also hast du auch keinen Grund mich anzugreifen." Raw beäugte sie genau und stellte sich innerlich auf eine Abwehr ein. „Hast du nicht Lust mit mir die anderen 5 Hyänen zu suchen, die dieselben Kräfte haben, wie wir zwei? Von diesen Bestien, die wie die Menschen andere Tiere aus purem Zeitvertreib töten, weißt du sicher auch."

Titana horchte auf. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du sie finden, zusammentreiben und überzeugen kannst gegen diese Trottel von Tieren zu kämpfen? Die sind nicht nur hier, sondern überall auf der Welt. Selbst in Gefangenschaft könnte man sie finden. Und unsere Art ist nicht grade beliebt bei den Menschen."

„Das schreckt mich nicht. Das ist immer noch besser, als hier rum zu gammeln und mit ungeübten Kräften die Zeit tot zu schlagen, anstatt die gesammelt dafür einzusetzen, diese Kreaturen auszumerzen." Raw setzte sich auf den Hintern und betrachtete die Wellen, die sich anscheinend allein auf Titanas Gedanken hin, formten und ins Meer hinaus gejagt wurden.

Die Hyäne ihr gegenüber schien nachzudenken. Viel zu lange, wie sie dachte. Doch als Titana anfing zu reden, schreckte Raw zusammen.

„Einverstanden. Aber damit wir uns gleich richtig verstehen: Ich bin nicht dein Freund!"

„Hab ich auch nicht drum gebeten…", antwortete sie trotzig.

Und so machten sich zwei der sieben Hyänen auf den Weg, um den Rest der Truppe zu finden.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Erstes Treffen mit den Gegnern

Die beiden ungleichen Hyänen hatten sich in einen Frachtraum eines Schiffes geschlichen, welches über Indien weiter nach Thailand reisen sollte. Der Geruch von reichen, aufgeblasenen Menschen war allgegenwärtig und schnürte ihnen die Nase förmlich zu.

Der Frachtraum war den Umständen entsprechend überfüllt, da so viele Leute mit zu viel Gepäck reisten, was ein Liegeplatz zu finden, beinahe unmöglich machte.

„Was brauchen diese Zweibeiner eigentlich so viel Zeugs?" Raw hatte es sich aus Zeitvertreib zur Aufgabe gemacht einen der riesigen Koffer zu zerfetzen. Teils neugierig, teils angewidert beschnüffelte sie die heraus fallenden Gegenstände. „Und wie das Zeug stinkt!"

Titana verdrehte nur die Augen. „Schrei es doch gleich hinaus, dass wir hier umsonst mitfahren…so wie du hier alles zerfetzt, fällt es überhaupt nicht auf." Sie hatte bereits Probleme gehabt sich ein relativ gemütliches Plätzchen zurecht zu machen und jetzt schmiss ihre, in ihren Augen, dumme Begleiterin die Gegenstände der Menschen durch die Gegend.

„Vielleicht was zu fressen, oder zu saufen dabei? Schon mal daran gedacht?"

„Maaan…daran hättest du wirklich früher denken können…setz doch einfach deine Nase ein, du Genie!" Titana hob ihren Kopf und fing an zu schnüffeln.

„Kannst du vergessen…hier stinkt es nach allen möglichen Etwas…Fleisch riechst du höchstens das von den Menschen. Und wir können wohl kaum einen packen und fressen."

Die Angesprochene rieb sich mit Pfote über die Nase. „Und wenn einer ‚absäuft'? Wäre das eine Option?"

„Willst du das Schiff versenken? Nur zu…dann kommen wir nie weiter, um die anderen zu finden."

Titana verdrehte abermals die Augen. Nur diesmal war sie müde und entnervt. Die Reise zerrte ohnehin schon an dem belastbaren, wozu sie im Stande war. Als sie wieder zur Ruhe kam, schoss ihr ein Geruch in die Nase, den sie vorher gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. „Raw! Hier ist was!"

Die Zweite kam langsam auf sie zu, beugte ihren Kopf leicht zu ihr runter. „Wovon sprichst du?"

„Merkst du es nicht? Hier ist noch ein Tier…ich kann es noch nicht ausfindig machen." Leise stand sie auf, um sich im Frachtraum umzusehen. Ihr Blick blieb an einem großen Käfig haften. Langsam, immer langsamer, schlich sie sich näher an. Der seltsame Geruch ging von diesem Käfig aus.

„Lasst mich…raus", hallte es von drinnen. Eine dunkle Gestalt öffnete die Augen.

„Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin Gerda ein einfaches Tier, was aus der Steppe geholt wurde." Das Tier gab sich freundlich, doch keiner der beiden wollte ein Risiko eingehen.

„Selbst schuld, wenn du dich fangen lässt…noch dazu von Menschen."

„Titana! Lass sie nicht raus. Das Tier stinkt bestialisch", flüsterte Raw ihr zu, nachdem sie sich zu ihr gesellt hatte. Ein leichter Feueratem entfloh ihr, was die Gefangene im höchsten Maße alarmierte.

„Du spuckst Feuer", schrie Gerda und randalierte im Käfig, sodass die Halterung absprang und die Tür sich öffnete. Heraus trat ein gertenschlanker schwarzer Panther, die goldgelben Augen auf die beiden Hyänen gerichtet. „Elementare Hyänen?" Gerda scharte mit einer Pfote über die Planken. „Sehr schön! Dann kann ich sagen, dass ich die Erste sein werde, die zwei von euch zerrissen hat!" Kaum hatte sie den Satz beendet, sprang sie auf Raw zu, die auf den Hinterpfoten kehrt machte und weg sprang, was an der Stelle, wo sie stand, tiefe Risse durch den Boden zog.

Titana blieb nicht untätig, zerbrach mit der Gewalt des Wassers ein Bullauge und ließ eine Wasserfontäne auf die Panther-Dame los, welche sie ans andere Ende des Frachtraums katapultierte. Das Wasser toste und brauste, wie ihre Wut auf die schwarze Bestie, die allem Anschein nach, zu den Feinden gehörte, die Tod und Vernichtung bringen würden. „Dann stimmt diese Scheiße ja doch! Wer sagt denn, dass ich dabei mitmachen will! Es ist MEIN Leben und MEIN Schicksal und nicht das des Elements!"

Ihre Begleiterin zuckte zurück, von dieser Zerstörungswut des Wasser völlig fasziniert. Doch viel Zeit zum staunen blieb ihr nicht. Dumm rum stehen und zugucken war nicht drin. Auch sie sollte und wollte zeigen, wozu sie fähig war und wenn hinterher ein gut durchgebratener Fleischklumpen übrig bleiben sollte. „Schicksal, oder nicht! Ich sehe da jetzt erstmal eine Mahlzeit!" Dunstige Schwaden ausatmend, was durch den Wasserdampf verursacht wurde, hechtete sie auf den Panther los. Ihr heißer Atem brauchte die Feuchtigkeit zum kondensieren und bescherte einen Nebel, indem jeder falsche Tritt der Letzte sein könnte. Man würde sich verraten, wo man war und dem Gegner einen Vorteil bieten.

Titana wusste das, stellte sich in den Weg und schlug Raw kraftvoll mit einer Pfote zur Seite. „Still! Wir haben jetzt eine bessere Chance! Anscheinend sind unsere Fähigkeiten ja doch zu was zu gebrauchen", flüsterte sie ihr eindringlich zu. Ihr Gegenüber verstand, wurde schlagartig ruhiger und lauschte in den Nebel im Raum.

Es war stickig und da nur ein Bullauge zerstört war, konnte die Luft nicht schnell genug abweichen. Um jetzt noch was zu erschnüffeln, mussten beide sich konzentrieren und den Geruch sondieren. Was gab es hier alles? Menschenzeug, was meist widerlich stank. Eine Raubkatze, die nach Tod roch. Und dies alles wurde von einem warmen Dunst überlagert und teilweise vermischt.

Sie konnte nur ahnen, dass es der Gegnerin genauso erging. Also mussten sie schneller sein.

Dem Geruchssinn konnten sie nichts mehr abgewinnen, solange sie nichts sahen und alles überlagert wurde. Daher mussten sie sich auf das Gehör verlassen. Sie selbst blieben still und rührten sich nicht von der Stelle. Selbst das Atmen wurde leiser und ruhiger. In einer Ecke des Raumes hörten sie dann ein leises Knurren. Es kam nicht von ihren leeren Mägen, so viel stand für beide fest. Nein. Es kam von einem Tier.

Unendlich langsam und ruhig schlichen sie durch den Nebel, schnurstracks auf das leise Geräusch zu, bis es lauter wurde. Beide hielten den Atem an. Und ohne auf ein Zeichen der anderen zu warten, preschten beide los.

Titana biss dem Panther in den Hals, während Raw sich an ihrem Bauch festkrallte und ins Fleisch biss. Gleichzeitig spien sie ihre Elemente in den Körper der Gegnerin, die durch das Wasser im Hals außerstande war vor Schmerz und Zorn zu jaulen.

Raw biss fester zu und eine Hitzewelle strömte durch den gesamten Körper der Panther-Dame, bis es bei Titana ankam und mit einem lauten Zischen verstummte.

Der Panther lag röchelnd auf der Seite.

Die beiden Hyänen blickten noch in die goldgelben Augen, bis diese ergrauten und das halb verkohlte, halb verwässerte Herz aufhörte zu schlagen.

„Zeit zum Fressen", riefen beide gleichzeitig und machten sich über ihre Beute her.

Warum der Panther in einer Kiste geschmuggelt wurde, war beiden unklar und auch egal. Für sie stand fest, dass die Menschen die Boshaftigkeit der Tiere nicht wahrnehmen konnten und auch nicht, dass diese menschlichen Möchtegernjäger nur ausgenutzt wurden, um der Welt den Untergang zu bringen.


End file.
